1. Field
The present invention relates generally to fabric garments. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern seamless underwear with various sections that are integrally knitted to one another.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Various styles of underwear have been used for many years. Conventional underwear is knitted on circular knitting machines and is then cut and tailored with seams. This traditional process is used to produce various underwear styles for men and women, such as briefs, boxers, boxer briefs, bikini and hipster. Furthermore, the traditional process is able to provide these and other underwear styles in a variety of sizes and fits.
Prior art underwear suffer from various problems and limitations. For instance, conventional underwear can interact with the wearer to cause significant discomfort. Wearers are often exposed to pinching of skin, skin abrasion, tugging or plucking of hair, or other noticeable discomfort due to the tailored construction. It has been found that such discomfort is particularly acute and problematic for children with Sensory Processing Dysfunction, Autism, Tourette's Syndrome, and other disorders. Furthermore, other activities involving adults and children, such as riding horses, riding bicycles and motorcycles, and driving other types of vehicles have been found to intensify symptoms of discomfort from wearing conventional underwear. Yet further, skin pressure caused by seam thickness causes discomfort and leads to decubitous ulcers in individuals with paraplegic, quadriplegic, and other conditions, where the person is in a seated (or other) weightbearing position for prolonged periods of time. Consequently there is a need in the art for underwear that is constructed to limit the above-referenced conditions and symptoms of discomfort.